


Running with the wolves

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bigotry & Prejudice, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Transformation, Verbal Abuse, Wolfbloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Of course, he was in trouble now. No drive for next season. No job. All taken away when the secret was forced out into the open. He had no clue what he was going to do now.Wolfbloods have been outed, now Sebastian is navigating a whole new world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> Many thanks to Robothead for making me A. Watch Wolfblood again and B. Letting me upload this. 
> 
> This is based on the TV series Wolfblood, specifically series 5. You don't have to have watched the show to understand this fic. This is me just playing around with the themes of the show.

The world had changed when the secret came out. Panic and fear spread like a contagion, spreading among the public like a wildfire. The words ‘Wolfblood’ were spread like an evil curse. Who were they? Why were they here? Could they be trusted?

The secret had been found out when a pack of these so called Wolfbloods had transformed on live TV. Wolfbloods were humans with the ability to become wolves and who changed at the full moon. They were not Werewolves, they stressed, but Wolfbloods. And they were not going to harm anyone.

But fear and panic is a funny thing, and once these Wolfbloods were known, segregation happened.

Pretty soon anyone who was a Wolfblood was cruelly turned away from society. A few places opened up that welcomed them of course, cafes and libraries who didn’t discriminate, but on the whole Wolfbloods were largely shunned.

The Wolfblood fear was even worse in the world of Formula One. The human drivers believed that Wolfbloods had used their abilities to get where they were in the sport. It wasn’t true of course, the few Wolfblood drivers that existed had a lot of control over their wolves. Besides, Wolfbloods didn’t have super strength or agility. They could run faster than a human of course, but they certainly couldn’t heal themselves when injured or use super strength to win races. It was a myth, same with 99% of the crap humans made up about Werewolves.

And as Sebastian sat in Maurizio’s office telling him this, he could see his boss didn’t believe him.

“Sebastian.” The man sighs softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m just answering concerns from the FIA. Wolfbloods may have been in the sport for years as you’ve said, but it doesn’t stop the fact that your...gifts...give you an advantage as a competitor.”

“So you’re saying to me that because of who I am and what I was born as that I’m a fraud? That I used my Wolf to win my titles?” Sebastian asks, eyebrow raised.

Maurizio opens his mouth to reply, but Sebastian stops him.

“No. Hang on. You’re telling me that I cheated. My entire career I cheated just because of what I was born with. I have control. I am as human as everyone else is in that car. I learnt to control my Wolf. Racing has always been about control and not once did I ever use my abilities.” Sebastian says, jaw clenched and heart racing.

Maurizio regards him and coughs slightly, “regardless I don’t think we can renew your contract with the team.”

Sebastian’s blood runs cold and he looks at Maurizio horrified, “you are seriously sacking me because of what I am?”

Maurizio looks at him, torn, but Sebastian shakes his head.

“You are...after everything. All I am to you is some cheating prick just because I’m not human.” He stands up abruptly and from the look of fear on Maurizio’s face he knows his eyes have turned yellow.

“Sebastian...calm down please.” Maurizio looks freaked out and Sebastian lets out a hollow cold laugh.

“You’re afraid of me. You think I will turn into the big bad wolf and kill you. You’re just like the rest of them, fearing what you can’t understand. But guess what? I’ve spent my entire life around assholes like you. I. Have. Control.” Sebastian looks at him, expression broken and empty as he runs out of the office and into the crowded pitlane.

His emotions are running wild. Senses keen on everyone around him. The stares, the whispers. The fear scents. He looks at his hands and sees the dark silver running through his veins. His Wolf is full of rage and fear, the urge to turn and run just underneath his skin.

His eyes dart around, looking for an escape. If he transformed here he’d be in the media in a heartbeat. A driver who couldn’t control the beast inside.

A snarl leaves his lips at the thought and he tries to duck his head and run. His teeth have changed and the sharp points are enough to bite into his tongue. His veins feel heavy and on fire. He’s not going to make it.

A hand suddenly darts out from behind the Sauber garage and grabs a hold of his jacket. He’s forcibly pulled round the back and forced against the side of it. He struggles for an instant, bearing his fangs and snarling fiercely, but the snarl dies from his lips when his eyes are met with the icy blue of Kimi’s.

Kimi keeps a hold of him, his eyes holding not a drop of fear in them. “Sebastian? I need you to breathe, follow me. In and out. Nice and deep.”

Sebastian’s Wolf recognizes Kimi. Human. Friend. Pack. And instantly he begins to calm down. His teeth return to normal and the silver flees his veins. Kimi meant safety. Home.

He takes deep gasping breaths of air and rests his head against the back of the motorhome, calming his racing heart. Kimi stays with him, softly talking to him. The hand fisted in his jacket slowly moving away.

Once he feels he’s calmed down enough he opens his eyes and he knows they’re back to their regular blue by the relieved look on Kimi’s face.

“What happened?” The Finn asks softly taking his hand gently.

“Maurizio fired me.” He gets out, his voice shaking. “I’m no longer driving for Ferrari.”

Kimi’s eyes widen and he glares. “Are you serious? He’s just lost an asset to the team! How could he even….” He trails off and looks at Sebastian. “I’ve heard rumours. The FIA are getting rid of all Wolfblood drivers. Nico has lost his seat as has Checo, Esteban and Kevin. I’m even hearing Toto got fired since his entire family are Wolfbloods.”

“But Toto isn’t a driver?” Sebastian asks, a low growl in his words at the idea these drivers got fired for who they were.

“Apparently having an actual wolf as a team boss isn’t good for the team. Susie has also lost her C4 job and now her followers don’t trust her. Apparently half her Dare To Be Different team were Wolfbloods. Tatiana, Danica, Christina. Apparently it wasn’t representative of human female drivers.” Kimi continues.

“But we don’t use our gifts to get what we want! How many times do we have to say this?” Sebastian can feel the anger flowing through him again and Kimi quietly squeezes his hand, grounding him and allowing the gold to leave his eyes.

“I know and I believe you. I’m on your side.” Kimi says soothingly, rubbing circles on his palm gently. “You’re still the same old Sebby to me.”

Sebastian lets out a soft huff. “You seem the only person in the entire paddock that’s not been treating me any differently since you’ve found out.”

Kimi shrugs. “What is there to find different? You turn into a fluffy wolf? What’s the fuss?”

Sebastian looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “A fluffy wolf?”

“Yeah.” The Finn grins at him. “A fluffy blonde furred wolf. So scary.”

Sebastian gives him a mock growl but he’s grinning. “You’re really not afraid are you? And you don’t even seem to care?”

“I don’t care because finding this out has actually been a relief to me.” Kimi admits, looking up at him.

“It has? How? Did you know already? How come you weren't scared?” Sebastian babbles out, his curiosity bubbling over.

“Well I remember every month around a certain time you’d blow me off. Tell me you couldn’t come to dinner with me or stay at my house. I thought you maybe had someone else and you were just scared to tell me.” He shakes his head and gives him a grin. “If I had known you were only off in the woods somewhere being a wolf I would have joined you. It’s not the weirdest shit I have ever done, plus it beats staying at home thinking you were not actually in love with me.”

At his words Sebastian looks at him sadly and nudges him. “We were taught never to reveal what we were. To anyone. Ever. I would have told you if I could and let you run with me. I don’t have a pack so those full moons were lonely.”

“They don't have to be anymore. I still want to run with you.” Kimi looks up at him. “I could be your pack?”

Sebastian gives him a beaming smile and he nods gently. “I already consider you pack, and I would run with you gladly.”

Kimi grins at him and moves closer, smirking. “Not going to bite me now are you?”

“Not unless you wanted me too.” He winks at him. “But in all seriousness you have nothing to fear. Wolfbloods cannot turn humans. It’s just what we are, what we always have been.”

“And to me you’ve always been Sebastian Vettel. Royal pain in the arse and my boyfriend.” Kimi grins, pulling him into a soft kiss.

Sebastian kisses him back warmly, melting into the soft kiss. When they pull apart Sebastian presses their foreheads together and gazes into his eyes. “I’d have gone to live with the Wild Pack if you had lost all love for me.”

Kimi looks at him seriously, eyes trusting and warm. “I will always love you. I don’t care what you are. I loved you then and I love you now. You’re just Sebastian to me. Not a monster or a creature to be feared. My Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s eyes fill with tears and he hugs him tightly to his chest. “I love you.”

Kimi chuckles softly and hugs him back. “I’m with you till the end of the line. You are never leaving me. We’re pack.”

Sebastian’s eyes glow for an instant and he grins softly. “Pack.” He murmurs gently.

Kimi smiles softly and suddenly the world maybe doesn’t feel so bad anymore.

Sebastian has dealt with bad press before and he could do it again. So what if the media will now say he didn’t deserve his titles? He knew he had won them fair and square. They could make up as many lies about him as they liked. Fernando could appeal against his titles and drag who he is through the dirt. None of it mattered. He walked through this fire before and he could do it again. He wasn’t ashamed of who is was. He had earned everything not through using his Wolf but because he was good at what he did. If the press didn’t believe him then that was their problem. He knew what he had accomplished and achieved and his real fans knew too.

Of course, he was in trouble now. No drive for next season. No job. All taken away when the secret was forced out into the open. He had no clue what he was going to do now. He’s probably going to have to gather the Wolfbloods in the paddock, try to appeal the FIA’s decision. Wolfbloods had been a part of Formula One since the sport began. Some of the greatest drivers had been Wolves. Alberto Ascari, Alain Prost, Jack Brabham, Jackie Stewart, James Hunt….the list went on. None of these Wolves had ever used their gifts. They got their drives through talent alone. Sebastian knew that the world would never dare erase their achievements now, so why should they erase the Wolfbloods still racing? It would never stand up. The loss of so many talented drivers just because of who they were.

But all that drama, all that fighting could wait. Right now all he wanted was Kimi. So long as he had him, his Pack, he could do anything.

So he takes the Finn’s hand and leads him up the paddock, head up and proud. He wasn’t ashamed of being a Wolfblood. Never has been and never will. And he had Kimi and would always have him.

The Wolfbloods would survive. The world would accept them like Kimi had. They would be fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon approaches and Kimi runs with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit too much fun to stop writing....

Sebastian is collecting his bags from the motorhome, knowing he cannot leave anything behind now. There wasn’t much point anymore. He’d not be coming back to collect it later. Not unless his meeting with his fellow paddock Wolfbloods went well.

He’s leaving the motorhome with the bags slung over his shoulder when he hears Susie’s raised voice. “Can you let me through? I have rights!”

Sebastian frowns and makes his way over to where Susie is standing around a gathering of journalists, they’re all forcibly pointing their microphone at her and baring her way out of the paddock.

He moves over to the throng of journalists and lets out a soft growl. “She said to let her through.”

One of the journalists, Sky of course, turns to sneer at him. “Why should we let her pass?”

“Because she’s still Susie. You cannot treat someone like this for who they are.” Sebastian doesn’t have to hide now and so he uses the fact to his advantage, making his eyes glow and snarling at them.

The Journalist falters and takes a step back, but another bravely decides to call out, “why should we listen to you freaks?”

It’s then that Susie snarls, eyes glowing and teeth bared. “You want to say that again?”

Sebastian adds his own snarl to her words and together they make the journalists scatter away from them.

Once they’re gone, Susie’s eyes go back to their original colour and she sighs softly turning to face Sebastian. “Thanks Seb.”

He nods at her and puts a hand on her shoulder, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” She smiles weakly. “I guess we just have to find new jobs.”

“The meeting should help. All the Wolfbloods here have lost their livelihoods.” Sebastian sighs.

“I heard you were fired. I’m sorry.” She says softly, looking sadly at him.

“It’s...well it’s not fine but we can get through this.” He nods, pulling her into his side as they walk.

“I don’t know what our next move is.” She admits. “I know Toto is going to Stuttgart to appeal, there’s Wolfbloods at Mercedes, but I don’t know how much good it will be.”

“I’ve called a meeting with every Wolfblood here.” Sebastian says, “you did get the notification didn’t you?”

“We did and we will attend.” She nods, still looking slightly unsure.

He nods and hugs her tightly to him, thinking of a more happier topic, “how’s the little cub?”

“Jack? He’s fine. Growing strong.” She smiles warmly. “Ben and Rosa will be looking after him at the next full moon.”

“That’s good.” He nods, “are you going to be spending it with your pack again?” The Wolff’s family tended to fly over for full moons. Sebastian was always envious of the fact they got to do so, his own parents and siblings tended to spend it together and he was always too busy to fly over to join them himself.

At the mention of the pack, Susie’s expression turns sad. “They’re not coming.”

“What? Why?” Sebastian frowns at her.

“What with all the anti Wolfblood protests they don’t feel safe flying over.” She sighs. “Me and Toto will spend it alone together. We haven’t done that since we’ve been married. We’ve always been with the pack.”

“Why don’t you spend it with us?” Sebastian asks, an excited look in his eyes.

“Who’s us?” Susie asks, “I thought you didn’t have a pack?”

“I meant me and Kimi. Kimi wants to come with me.” He grins.

“Kimi wants to come with you on a full moon?” She shakes her head, smiling.

“Like he said, it’s not the weirdest thing he’s ever done and he’s genuinely curious.” He grins. “It would be even better if I had some Wolves for company. You can be our temporary pack members!”

Susie laughs softly, but he can tell she’s thinking it over. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure in my entire life.” He grins at her. “It’s been too long since I’ve ran with another Wolf.”

Susie smiles warmly and she nods. “Very well, I’ll speak to Toto tonight.”

Sebastian grins and seems to bounce a little now, and Susie has to snort with laughter at him. 

“Has it really been that long?” She asks as they reach the paddock turnstiles.

“Too fucking long.” Sebastian admits. “My last Pack run was when my dad and mum were at Monaco with me. Though I didn’t really enjoy it that much.”

“Why?” She asks as they walk out of the circuit.

“Kimi was pissed at me at the time and it just clouded the experience.” He shrugs. “Not to mention Monaco is lacking in woodlands so transforming and hiding in the garages wasn’t exactly fun. Thank Toto for me will you?” Toto had let him hide out in the Mercedes garage while he and Susie flew out to their pack.

Susie nods and chuckles. “I still don’t understand why you didn’t fly back with Kimi and gone to the woods.”

“Are you kidding? Kimi hated my guts that day.” He sighs. “Plus he was getting mad at me always disappearing on him. I thought it would be better to stay in Monaco then face him.”

Susie nods sympathetically. “But you overcame it.” She smiles.

“We did.” He grins, moving over to where Toto is waiting at the car with little Jack, the baby looking curiously around him. Jack was a Wolfblood, but he wouldn’t transform until he reached the ages of between 13-16. For now he would display growls and glowing eyes but nothing more.

Susie goes over and takes Jack from Toto with a beaming smile and Sebastian cannot help but smile at the little family.

Susie glances up at him and smiles, “I’ll let you know tonight yeah?”

Sebastian nods and sees Toto’s curious look. “Thank you, Susie.”

Susie nods and then turns to face Toto, moving to talk to him.

There was one thing clear about Susie Wolff, and that was that she was clearly the Alpha of the Wolff family.

* * *

Susie texts Sebastian as promised later that night with just a few words.

_Toto said yes. Prepare for Pack ;)_

Sebastian grins and shows Kimi the text. “Look, you’re going to experience an actual pack night!”

Kimi gives him a smile, but he’s a little nervous. He’s never actually seen Sebastian’s wolf form and he doesn’t know how the Wolves act under the moon.

But he doesn’t want to tell Sebastian he’s nervous, he can see how happy he made him when he said he wasn’t scared. And he wasn’t. It’s just this would be his first full moon with him and there would be other wolves.

“You’re going to love it!” Sebastian grins. “Susie and Toto are friendly, and I’m sure they’d be more interested in each other then us.” He’s bouncing a little. It’s only two days away from the full moon and his energy levels have increased. Kimi wonders why he’s never seen it before. He’s always put it down to Sebastian being a bundle of energy, not to secretly being a Wolf.

Sebastian moves over to Kimi and sits in his lap, drawing him into a deep loving kiss, he’s almost vibrating with energy, so happy to have Kimi and for once a pack on a full moon.

He’s sure it’s going to be amazing.

* * *

Kimi follows Sebastian and the Wolffs into the woodland, bundled up in a thick winter coat and a backpack filled with a thermos full of coffee and lots of sandwiches. It would be a long night for him.

The Wolves he’s with have a lot of energy, their eyes already faintly glowing and Susie is busy trying to jump onto Toto’s back. The Austrian laughs and lets her, holding onto her as he runs through the trees.

Sebastian has similar energy, but he keeps it all back, walking calmly next to the Finn. He looks excited and free. Kimi can almost feel the energy radiating off of him.

“So where are you taking me?” The Finn asks as they walk.

“There’s a clearing in the woods, not far to walk. It’s open and you can run as much as you like.” He’s bouncing again, eyes glowing stronger this time and Kimi can faintly see under the light of the rising moon the dark silver glowing in his veins.

“You’re going to take it easy with me right? You’re not all just going to fuck off and leave me to play chase?” The Finn asks with a chuckle.

“Of course not!” Sebastian nudges him and almost throws the Finn off balance with his enthusiasm. “You’re going to love it.”

Kimi nods, wisely keeping quiet. He was still nervous.

Pretty soon Kimi was standing by the base of a tree as the three Wolfbloods waited in the centre of the clearing for the moon to rise.

Once it did they began to snarl, teeth sharpening and eyes glowing as their veins filled with silver.

Kimi had images in his head that the transformation would be horrifying. Bones snapping and joints twisting. But it’s quick. One second he’s looking at humans and next three wolves stand where they stood.

One wolf is a giant menacing looking black wolf, the other a smaller sandy coloured one and one slightly taller blonde furred wolf. The blonde wolf looks at him and suddenly bonds over to him, looking happy and excited.

Kimi steps back a second, but then he looks at the wolf. It’s very...Sebastian.

The wolf gives him a bark and runs around him, almost knocking him over, and Kimi very gingerly reaches out to pet him.

The wolf allows it, but only for an instant before he’s off running after the two other wolves, running around them to play.

This wasn’t what Kimi had expected. At all. He experience fierce creatures, not giant playful...puppies.

The tall black wolf notices him and he bounds over, nudging against his side and Kimi would have toppled over if it wasn’t for Sebastian moving to steady him at his side.

“Thanks, Seb.” Kimi grins and the wolf gives a small huff before nudging his hand and taking off, running after Susie.

Toto quickly follows and then Kimi shrugs, leaving his backpack in the clearing as he runs with them.

As promised the wolves don’t use their full speed and Kimi keeps up easily with them, thankful they choose a path that doesn’t involve dodging as many trees as possible. He’d rather not smack into one.

He finds himself enjoying it, enjoying the thrill and the adrenaline of the run. There was nothing like it, it was freeing.

Pretty soon the pack loop around and head back to the clearing and Kimi follows them, heart racing and breath misting in the night air. He had not felt so good in so long. It had been incredibly freeing and for once his mind had not been filled with thoughts of his seat or his contract, just the thrill of running with the wolves.

The three Wolfbloods move back into the centre of the clearing and sit under the light of the moon. Kimi is awed at how beautiful they are under the light, their fur seeming to glow.

And then Susie, being an Alpha, raises her head and howls. Toto and Sebastian following her after a heartbeat.

Kimi watches them, still in awe, and he cannot help himself. He howls with them, loud and clear. No matter how idiotic he must look.

But the thing is, the wolves love it and it only makes their howls stronger. Kimi is pack. One of them. Regardless if he isn’t a Wolf.

After that things pretty much calm down. The three wolves all move over to Kimi to nuzzle him before going off to do their own thing.

Susie and Toto move over to one side of the clearing and nuzzle and groom each other while Sebastian moves over to Kimi at the base of the tree and settles down next to him, head in his lap.

Kimi is slightly surprised but reaches out, gently running his hand through his fur. Sebastian melts into his touch, giving a soft happy sounding huff. After a while though the wolf raises its head and nudges the bag.

Kimi laughs softly and nods. “Smell food?”

The wolf nods and looks up at him, and Kimi reaches into the backpack, pulling out a sandwich which the wolf eats happily.

Once he’s finished the wolf settles his head back down, silently demanding more petting.

“I swear you’re more of a tamed dog then a wolf.” Kimi huffs softly, earning him a soft growl in reply.

Kimi dutifully gets to work, smoothing his fur gently as Sebastian falls asleep, content and feeling safe with Kimi at his side.

* * *

Kimi wakes up the next morning to loud snoring and he glances down to see the human Sebastian contently asleep at his side, head still in his lap.

Kimi cannot help the small smile that appears, Sebastian looking adorable on his lap, but his back is starting to hurt and he realises he’s slept against a tree all night.

He silently reaches out to lightly run his fingers through his hair and Sebastian makes a soft sleepy noise, relaxing into his touch.

“Sebby, Kulta. Wake up.” Kimi murmurs softly as he watches Susie and Toto awaken from where they had been cuddled together.

The German makes a soft grumpy sound and Kimi sighs. “Hey, Wolfman. Wake up!” He nudges him a little harder.

Sebastian utters a small grumpy growl and opens his eyes, gazing up at Kimi. “Sleeping. Like naps.”

“I know you do, but my back is killing me and I wanna get up.” Kimi tells him softly.

At his words Sebastian moves to stand up, yawning. “Did I fall asleep on you? I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kimi reassures him, getting up slowly. “I might have to go see Mark but apart from that I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry...just push me off if I do it again.” Sebastian says sadly, but Kimi shakes his head.

“You looked so peaceful and happy. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Kimi smiles gently. “Plus every time I stopped petting you, you knew.”

Sebastian blushes and scratches at the back of his neck. “It felt nice.” He murmurs.

Kimi chuckles softly and moves over to him, pulling him into a soft loving kiss.

“Did you enjoy last night?” Sebastian asks with a soft smile, looking slightly apprehensive.

Kimi gives him a warm smile and nods. “It was..interesting.”

“I knew you were scared, I could sense it. I didn’t want to frighten you.” Sebastian replies as he hears Susie sigh about the twigs in her usually immaculate hair.

“You didn’t scare me at all.” Kimi says softly. “I had fun.”

“Really?” Sebastian grins at him, back to bouncing slightly.

“Really, and I wouldn’t mind tagging along again. I’ll bring some sticks.” Kimi smirks.

Sebastian gives him a mock growl and flashes his eyes, but he’s smiling too much for it to ever be threatening. He’s pleased Kimi isn’t scared of this side of him and he had seemed to fit right into the pack, almost like he was a Wolfblood himself.

Kimi grins at him and ruffles his hair. “Right now I think we should have a shower and breakfast.”

At the mention of these things Susie and Toto look up and Kimi laughs softly. “You guys can crash at ours, I’ll cook us all a nice breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Susie says with a warm smile, taking Toto’s hand.

Kimi gently takes Sebastian's hand in his and smiles at him, yeah he didn’t mind doing this every month. Not at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets with the F1 Wolfbloods and Kimi has a taste of prejudice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too fun. XD

In the next few days Sebastian gathers his fellow Wolfbloods and they meet in the woods to discuss their options.

Most of the fired Wolfbloods had been vital to the team’s operations. Mechanics, engineers, drivers and team bosses. All important personal lost due to a fear and hatred of what they were.

It was one of the things brought up in the meeting. The knowledge that the teams would now struggle without these people. The blind prejudice having a massive effect on the sport as a whole.

It was raised during the meeting the idea of Segolia helping them, an underground network of Wolfbloods in influential places in society, however Segolia had vanished once the secret had been let out. The Wolves had scattered, some for the wild pack whereas others had gone deep underground.

Sebastian knew someone in Segolia, however, and promised the Wolves around them he would speak to her. It was worth a shot anyway.

With the loss of their jobs the Wolfbloods didn’t know what to do next. They still needed jobs to keep their homes, something the humans didn’t understand. Why would apparent animals need homes?

There were two types of Wolfblood. Tame and Wild. The Tame Wolfbloods were so called because they lived in the city and lived with humans. The Wild Wolfbloods of course lived in the forests and woodlands. They belonged in Packs and were far more closer to their Wolf. The Tame Wolfbloods would have a hard time becoming wild. They were far too use to human comforts and ways. If the Wolfbloods around Sebastian lost their homes, they would not be able to fit so easily into Wild Wolfblood life. It just wasn’t possible to transfer from what they were comfortable with, showers, clean clothes and beds, to the harsh reality of wild life. For starters Tame packs were more loose and close knit, in the wild the Alpha’s rule was law and fights always broke out to cement places in the Pack hierarchy. Life would be so much harder for them all.

So the loss of their jobs would cause a domino effect, leading to them having to be wild. Humans just didn’t understand. The Tame Wolfbloods needed their jobs and homes, same as humans needed there's.

The meeting broke up soon after with Sebastian promising to speak to the Wolf he knew.

* * *

Sebastian comes home later that evening to find Kimi waiting up for him. He’s curled up on the sofa in a world of his own, the TV playing out silently in the background.

“Kimi?” Sebastian asks softly as he approaches him, sitting down next to him on the sofa. The Finn looks at him at the sound of his voice and suddenly moves to sit on his lap and cuddle into his chest.

Surprised, Sebastian wraps his arms around him and offers him a soothing sound. “Liebling, what is wrong?”

“Rough day.” Is the muffled reply and Sebastian rubs his back gently to comfort him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian offers softly, nuzzling his head.

“Not really. How did the meeting go?” Kimi asks quietly.

“It went okay, but I’ve got to see Britta tomorrow. See if she can help us.” He replies, moving his hand under his shirt and feeling the Finn relax against him.

“How can Britta help?” Kimi asks curiously, lifting his head a little.

“She used to work for Segolia. Segolia used to help us if humans discovered us or we had a problem. They fixed things for us, however they disbanded once the secret came out.” He says, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Will she help?” Kimi asks gently.

“I don’t know. The last time we spoke she mentioned having problems with Mark. He was a little shocked to say the least to find out his girlfriend wasn’t human.” He sighs softly.

Kimi nods and lowers his head, tracing small circles on Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian frowns, looking at him. “Something is up with you…”

“No...no.” Kimi shakes his head, then sighs softly. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

“Well that is a stupid question, of course I do.” Sebastian says softly. “What’s brought this up?”

“It’s...when I found out I had been surprised. But never repulsed or scared of you. I’d love you even if you told me you were part cat. Nothing would ever change that. Ever.” Kimi murmurs.

“Right..” Sebastian says slowly. “You’re not making any sense, Liebling.”

Kimi sighs and sits up, looking into Sebastian’s eyes. “I was in a press conference today and I was asked how it felt to know I was dating a dog.”

Sebastian lets out a soft growl at the words. “What?”

Kimi looks down. “They said apparently that’s the best I could do. A dog. Because no one wanted me, even Ferrari.”

“What the actual honest fuck!” Sebastian’s eyes are glowing now. “Kimi…..”

“I told them that at least I knew you loved me, and that I was happy. But it’s just shook me a little.” He sighs deeply and sadly.

Sebastian wraps his arms tightly around him. “They should be sacked for this…”

“But they won’t.” Kimi says tiredly. “Wolfbloods are nothing to humans.”

“It has to change. I know it will.” Sebastian says softly.

“You think?” Kimi raises his head. “Mankind will never change. The world is too filled with fear to change it’s mind.”

“Then maybe someone will.” Sebastian says. “This cannot be how the world remains.”

Kimi looks up at him and utters a small sigh. “Maybe.”

Sebastian presses a loving kiss to his forehead. “I love you. We can get through this together yeah?” And there it is, the hesitancy in his voice. Betraying his fears. Sebastian was scared Kimi wouldn’t want to stay with him now, not if he was going to get ridiculed for being by his side.

However Kimi glances up at him and meets his eyes. “I promised you till the end of the line. No fucking idiotic reporter can change that.”

Sebastian’s eyes soften, going back to their blue, and he presses a loving kiss against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kimi says softly, kissing him lovingly.

It’s the first time since the secret came out that Sebastian feels hopeful for change. Maybe it could happen, maybe the world could accept Wolfbloods. Nothing could stay the same forever, could it? 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my last fic for a while. After being attacked by online trolls it takes more courage then usual to write. If it wasn't for people like Robothead encouraging me this wouldn't have been written. The attack left me in a bad place with my writing so yeah. Thanks to that for fucking everything up worse.


End file.
